Saflee Opendays
Summary Saflee Opendays is a martial artist and one of the people that decided to join the Natural Selector tournament in Baggage City, a tournament organized by the Anti-Academy City Science Guardians to search for a new standard to compete with espers by gathering strange people or "freaks" from all over the world. She joined the tournament to prove that there's something more than Academy City's espers in the world to the general public, who usually looks down and doubts everything that comes from outside it. As a fighter, she's obsessed with pursuing the exhilaration of "pure destruction". She considers "pure destruction" to be the use of the exact amount of strength to defeat an opponent without any collateral damage or unnecessary harm, thus creating a type of destruction that is not evil or scares people, but moves them instead. Due to her beliefs, she hates underhanded tactics and other things that involve unrelated people in a fight. When Baggage City became the battleground for the conflict between Gremlin and Academy City Saflee acted to help some of her fellow tournament fighters during the chaos. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Saflee Opendays Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Around her 20s Classification: Human, Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Condition, expert martial artist and wrestler Attack Potency: Street level (Physically superior to Kamijou Touma, can easily defeat small groups of 3 to 4 armed soldiers while not in perfect shape) Speed: Peak Human (Physically superior to Touma, can easily defeat small groups of 3 to 4 armed soldiers without any of them being able to counter her when taking them by surprise) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Peak Human (Physically superior to Touma, managed to fight effectively after being the target of several microwave attacks) Stamina: High, was able to continue fighting small groups of armed soldiers after being battered with microwaves that cause internal damage Range: Human melee range Standard Equipment: Reinforced battle dress, fingerless gloves filled with urethane to reduce the stress to her fists Intelligence: Average intelligence Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Martial Arts:' Saflee is a skilled martial artist, capable of beating an opponent who was attacking her with microwave attacks that cause internal damage using only her fists and superior physical skills. Saflee has also proved to be capable of taking down small groups of armed gunmen when taking them by surprise, even while not in top shape after the aforementioned fight with the microwave attack user. Besides normal punches and kicks, she has used lariats, neck chops, throws and pressure attacks to the carotid artery. Her fighting style was originally centered in wrestling moves, but her style went from an official tournament type to street-side fighting in her pursuit of investors and support in the Natural Selector tournament. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 9